Two Destines one Soul
by TailzofDarkLight
Summary: Basil is in danger with no other then Ratigan, but heres a catch! A group of friends in a 'Band' from the furture get tossed into his time and all must work together to solve the case of all cases! And to help them get back to there own time! Requsted!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story Masked Mouse thought of and that I volunteered to write, we do not own Great Mouse Detective, however Wrika, Erika, Dan and Carlin are Masked Mouse's and the small random mice like Terry or mine. =^.^=

Please Rate and Comment. And for a heads up some chapters may turn out 'Dark'.

*******************************

Two Destines One Soul

"One, Two, Three," Carlin, a 20 year old brown mouse with blue eyes and a pink nose said banging the drum sticks together symbolizing the start of the song. She wore green tank top and matching choker, short black shirt and white sandals.

The 21 year old mouse Dan, picked up his guitar and strummed with the drummer; he had short hair dark fur and he wore a red blazing shirt and black pants with matching black boots and had brown eyes and a dark nose.

Erika felt the beat with Wrika and both got there microphones ready; Wrika was a back up singer. She was 18 years old and had a black nose, light tan fur with short hair a red shirt black and red pants with matching boots and a chin hanging from her pocket to her bottom pant leg.

Erika was the lead singer; she was the really pretty one in the group and was the youngest of 17 year old. She had pale fur with green eyes and a brown nose. She had short light brown hair that was tied back with a black strapped dress, and she had a habit of wearing gentlemouse clothes.

Both Erika and Wrika put the mic's to there muzzles and Erika started;

_"I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth."_

_"I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile."__  
_  
Both sang together loudly, Erika maybe a little louder, this song made her think of Dan for some odd reason.

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would."  
_

Just as the next part was coming Carlin stopped them.

"No, no, come on we've been though this guys, Dan you're getting off rhyme, Erika you're over powering Wrika on the main chorus. Now let try this again."

The group gave out a groan, they had been on this song for weeks now; even Erika, who really loved this song was getting tired of it.

"Come on Carlin if I have to do this song one more time today I'm going bust something open." He complained.

"Well then what do you guys think we should play until we feel like working on this one again?" Carlin asked a little annoyed.

Wrika shrugged, "I don't know, but I am a little thirsty."

"Yea me too." Dan added.

"Yea, come to think of it we all could use a small brake." Erika said in agreement.

"Okay guys, lets take a brake we all desire one." Carlin smiled, she was always sweet but the song just got on her nerves after a while…but they had to get it right and soon, they had a party to go to that wanted them to play the song.

All of them went into the house, which was Dan's. His mom and dad were at work so he had the house to himself with his friends.

As all of them started to go though the refrigerator Dan walked to the front door.

"Hay guys I'll be back just have to check the mail." He waved opening the front door.

It was no more then a minute when he came back, looking at something as if it was going to disappear from his paws.

"What's that?" Erika asked.

Dan wrinkled his nose, "It appears someone sent us a song in the mail."

The group all gave a look of shock, who in the world would give them a song in the mail?

"Well it gives us something to play until we are ready to play our song." Carlin replied.

The group nodded. "True it dose and it seems to have a very catchy beat." Dan added counting the beat. "And there is a copy for each of us."

"Let me see." Wrika said holding out a hand, Dan handed her, her copy then every one else.

Each one looked it over and liked what they saw…except Wrika.

She had skimmed the song then saw at the very bottom a warning.

"Hay guys it says here at the bottom under the copyright print that if you play this song you will be thrown into a different time."

The group grinned trying not to be mean to there friend.

"Come on it's just a slogan that's all." Erika said.

Wrika still didn't trust it but went with her friends anyways.

Soon the band of friends was ready to play.

"One, two, three!"

The group then began to play seeing just how easy the song was.

" _When I was young, it seemed that life was so wonderful  
A miracle, oh it was beautiful, magical  
And all the birds in the trees, well they'd be singing so happily  
Joyfully, oh playfully watching me  
But then they send me away to teach me how to be sensible  
Logical, oh responsible, practical  
And they showed me a world where I could be so dependable,  
Clinical, oh intellectual, cynical (oh intellectual, cynical) (oh intellectual, cynical)..._

As the group played they stated to realize they could not stop…. __

"When I was young, it seemed that life was so wonderful  
A miracle, oh it was beautiful, magical  
And all the birds in the trees, well they'd be singing so happily  
Joyfully, oh playfully watching me  
But then they send me away to teach me how to be sensible  
Logical, oh responsible, practical  
And they showed me a world where I could be so dependable,  
Clinical, oh intellectual, cynical"

"When I was young, it seemed that life was so wonderful  
A miracle, oh it was beautiful, magical  
And all the birds in the trees, well they'd be singing so happily  
Joyfully, oh playfully watching me  
But then they send me away to teach me how to be sensible  
Logical, oh responsible, practical  
And they showed me a world where I could be so dependable,  
Clinical, oh intellectual, cynical"

"When I was young, it seemed that life was so wonderful  
A miracle, oh it was beautiful, magical  
And all the birds in the trees, well they'd be singing so happily  
Joyfully, oh playfully watching me"

Once the odd song ended the friends found them selves in a new place….a place called Baker Street and a year that could only be 1897.

"What just happened?" Dan asked looking around and seeing all there band stuff was gone.

"I don't know." Carlin answered.

"Well I do!" Wrika started, "I know that song was strange, now we are in a different time, just like it said on the bottom of the paper that was a logo!" she snapped shooting Erika a look.

"Ok, okay, we need to clam down I know there is a way to fix this." Erika remarked holding her paws up.

As the group looked around again they saw a mouse who was in a detective outfit yelling at someone who was a bit fat and looked to be a Dr.

"Hay maybe he can help us." Dan replied.

"I don't know he seems kinda mean." Carlin replied back.

"Well it's better then sitting her doing nothing." Erika said heading over to the two.

As the team went up to the two in a fight Dan cleared his throat.

"Um, excuse me." He started.

The two stopped and looked at him in question.

"Could you guys be so kind as to tell us where we are." He asked with a cheesy smile.

The two gave a glare and then the one in the detective outfit remarked rudely.

"You're on Baker Street if you were to look up at a sign you would be able to read that."

Dan and the others took a step back, "Gee, sorry, I just thought you could help us." He answered.

The man gave a laugh, if you need help why not go see Basil of Baker Street, I mean your already here." He in a way mocked.

The fat mouse put his paws on his hips in annoyances, then looked at the group.

"I'm sorry, he is a very rude mouse, see Basil is not home right now and he thinks its funny, for its been two days now and Terry here thinks Basil is dead which he's been wishing for, for years now."

The group glanced at Terry the rude detective looking mouse.

Erika then whispered in Dan's ear, "Lets go…I don't like the looks of this guy."

Dan nodded, "Well thanks, we better be off now." With that the group walked off trying to find another person who could help them.

*****

So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Hay, =^-^= ya new update! Sorry, it took me a while to get back into a writing mood for some reason, (think baby setting had a part in it) but watching a crap load of anime really helped so with out further a do… :)

************

Dan and the others walked for a good while before coming to a young man who was all torn up and limping.

Erika ran to the man's aid out of instinct, "Are you ok mister?" she asked.

The mouse looked at her but then pushed her to the side causing her to fall over.

Dan bit his lip in anger, no one had a right to do that to the ones he cared about; the others were just about to say something when they saw a huge rat jump out and leap on to the mouse who had shoved Erika out of the way.

All were in complete stun as they saw the mouse hold his own with the rat.

The mouse was doing all he could to block the rat from his body but was having no luck.

Dan soon couldn't take it anymore and ran at the two in battle and jumped on the rat knocking him off the mouse.

"How dare you!" The rat yelled full of anger.

"Leave him alone!" Dan yelled back.

As soon as those words left Dan's mouth he expected to be hit by the rat and tensed up but still did his best to keep the rat down.

Dan became confused once he heard a laugh from the other.

"Leave him alone? For years he hasn't even left me alone." The rat snapped.

"Ok dude clam down." Dan began. But the rat shoved Dan off of him and went after the hurt mouse once more.

Erika jumped in front of the rat but Dan was quick on his feet and grabbed her out of the way while at the same time knocking the other mouse out of the rats way as he had done to her. "Stand aside!" he demanded. "I can help take on this rat better then you can." He didn't mean to seem nasty or rude; he just got scared for her safety.

Before he had a chance to turn around the rat was just about on top of him and would have pinned him to the ground for sure if Wrika didn't dropkick the huge rodent when she did.

Erika saw the young wounded mouse standing up and saw Carlin join the others with the rat and knew what she could do.

Quickly thinking she ran to the other mouse and grabbed him by the paw and took off away from the scène hoping they could hold the rat off long enough to let her get him away with out being found soon.

Once the rat noticed the one he was after got away he used the last bit of his strength and pushed the three mice off of him and disappeared before they even got up.

"Where did he go?" Carlin asked looking around.

"I don't know…but let's find Erika and the other….knowing Erika she ignored me and ran." Dan said; after all he knew Erika very well….and sometimes wished he didn't.

Behind one of the ally walls Erika was holding the young mouse letting him catch his breath.

"There you are." Wrika said running up to the two of them.

The other mouse glanced up at her and smiled a bit, "Thanks pal, you too guys are great fighters." He said referring to both her and Dan.

"So who are you and why was that guy after you like that?" Carlin asked.

The young mouse gave out a cough before answering, "My names Basil…and before I engage more on this subject I wish to head home first if you all be so kind." He smiled as best as he could.

All nodded and remembering where Baker Street was took him there.

******

The room was lit and warm with nice surroundings of work only a detective would have.

"Hold still." Erika said adding a new wrap to Basil's arm.

"So who was that man?" Wrika asked taking a sip of tea Basil's maid Judson was kind enough to bring them.

"His name is Ratigan, and he's my worse nightmare, not to mention the Napoleon of crime." He replied grunting a bit as his arm was wrapped.

"Ratigan?" Dan said as to confirm what he heard.

Basil nodded and clenched his chest. "I really did it this time…I've never seen him snap like that before…" the group could tell Basil was in deep pain but the detective had refused anymore help then to have his wounds wrapped.

"So he'll be back no doubt." Wrika replied folding her arms.

Basil nodded, "Yes, and now I fear he will be after all of you as well, and I just hope we guys can keep the girls safe." He said looking right at Wrika.

She stared at him oddly but pushed it away not fully caring.

Basil bent down and grabbed up his cup and took a small sip that seemed to hurt him. putting the cup down he looked at Dan, "I'm afraid I never got your names."

Dan sat up straight as if he needed to be in proper poster, "My name is Dan and these are my closest friends." He pointed to each one as he said there names, "Carlin, Erika, and Wrika."

Basil nodded in greeting manner.

"So what bring you four here? I mean you don't seem to be from here." Basil stated taking another sip.

"Well acutely, we were hoping you…could help us." Carlin said shyly.

Basil couldn't help the grin on his face at this. "You need my help?"

The group nodded almost at once.

Basil took out his pipe and put it in his mouth half-ly in thought. "With what my I ask?" he replied getting excited by the minute.

The friends look at each other as to which one wanted to explain.

"You see we don't know how we got here and we don't have a clue how to get back." Erika said once no one spoke up.

Basil lit his pipe and puffed on it as he listened.

Dan was the next to say something, "You see Mr. Basil, we are a band group and one of the songs we played some how transported us here. And I know it may sound crazy, but I think we are stuck in a different time period then ours."

Basil started to enter deep thought trying to keep an open mind.

"You're the only one we can even hope to count on." Wrika added.

Basil got up and started pacing, "To be honest, I don't know if I can help with this…but I will try." He admitted even though the thought of not being able to solve a case was upsetting.

"I was afraid of that." Wrika remarked.

Basil wrinkled his nose a bit, "Now just because I don't know how to help at this point, doesn't mean I wont try my good sir." He said looking at Wrika.

Erika gave out a silent giggle.

"Great so you'll help us!" Dan sparked up happy to hear that.

Basil nodded, "It's the least I could do for you all saving my life."

"No big." Wrika said in a boyish tone. The others started to giggle quietly but Basil was clueless to why.

As Basil walked around the room still thinking, Carlin noticed he was clinching his chest more with every step.

"Maybe you should rest of the night first." She said worried about him.

"No time," Basil began, "If I know Ratigan he'll be waiting for me to rest."

Dan and the others gave a worried glace to one another, "But if you don't rest and he strikes again you wont be able to hold him off." Dan replied.

Basil stopped in his tracks and let a puff of smoke leave his muzzle, the kid had a point.

"Ok," he began putting his pipe out, "Maybe a well nights rest will help us start off fresh in the morning."

Erika yawned in agreement.

Wrika whispered to Dan, "But what about the concert? We have to be there in two days."

"The poor man is hurt he needs to heal for the night." Dan snapped in a whisper back.

Wrika sighed and knew Dan was right Basil did need to heal before he would be any help to them.

"Mrs. Judson." Basil called his maid, "Would you be so kind to fetch our guest some bedding for the night?"

Judson smiled and nodded as she went to a hall way door and pulled out everything the group would need for the night.

"Night." Basil said heading to his room. He was still holding his chest.

"Night Basil." Carlin said watching him walk into the room.

The band group got settled in and were ready for a good nights rest them selves.

"Tomorrow we find a way back home." Dan said to the darkness of anyone who was listening.

"Yes. And it wouldn't hurt to help Basil out…I hate to think of the 'rat' attacking him again." Erika replied.

"Your joking right?" Wrika said a little annoyed.

"Come on guys we have to help him…last thing I want is to find out the great detective Basil was killed by a man rat on the loses." Erika remarked.

"His not a man rat-his names Ratigan." Carlin said just to have a part in the conversation.

"Ya, what ever, you know what I mean." Erika added.

"Every one just go to sleep….we will solve every thing in the morning." Dan said rolling over.

A light sigh filled the room as darkness took over putting the room in a quit hush as dreams filled the sky.

As the moon got higher in the sky it shined on Erika who was tossing and turning in her sleep…..

_The room was dark and cold, and the sound of screams could be heard in the distance._

_Erika saw Basil in a sell with his paws pinned to the wall and blood running down his face. Dan was there too but had his paws behind his back._

_Red eyes stared at them and seemed to be staring at her too._

_A huge body walked past her and stood in front of Basil and slashed him in the face making more blood drop to the floor and fill the room with a painful cry._

Erika snapped wake in a cold sweat.

She looked seeing it was still dark out, but she wasn't able to sleep…not now.

Getting up from her make shift bed she quietly walked outside. The cool air would rest her mind.

Erika thought it would help if she was to walk around for a bit, so walking down the dark street she tried to ease her mind, and body for that manner…for she couldn't help but feel that what she saw in her sleep was real. 

*****************

Ya! New chapter! =^-^= I'm still fitting this story together so next chapter may take awhile…then again this one did too.

Please Review! ;) it means a lot….


	3. Chapter 3

I'm going to try and finish this fanfic before I go on with most of my other ones. =^^= let's just hope I don't lose my writing inspiration again or get a bad writers block. ;)

****************

Dan, sleeping peacefully, awoke with a nudging on his leg. Looking up he saw Basil gently kicking him to get him up.

With a yawn he complied with Basil's jester.

Carlin and Wrika got up with Dan at the same time.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Wrika glanced over to Erika's place of sleep. Her short gasp sound made the others look too seeing a empty bed.

"Where is Erika?" Carline asked beating every one to the question.

Dan's face flashed with worry, it wasn't like Erika to just take off.

"I don't see her anywhere in the house Mrs. Judson announced hearing the young mouse's cry.

"We have to go find her." Wrika stated standing up, her tail swishing in the act.

Basil turned his pondering face into a smug smile, "Don't worry, you have me on the case. Erika is as good as found."

***************

The room was dark, and cold. _'How long have I been out? And where am I?" _with a quick scan of the dark dungeon type room she started to remember what had happened.

_*Flash-Back*_

_Erika walked down the street unable to shake the dream image from her mind, it was driving her crazy. _

_She walked the streets until she found her self at the 'pub' or also known as the 'Rat Trap'._

'_Maybe I can get a cold drink, I'm a bit thirsty.' _

_Walking inside she found a sit and ordered a cold lime-Tea, since she wasn't a big drinker and all needed something to cool her off in the heat. _

_After her drink was given to her she saw a group of mice over from the corner of her eye laughing…it seemed at her, but she paid it no mind and took a long gulp. But she didn't expect something as simple as a tea to give her a head ace and dizzy._

_*End-Flash Back* _

Erika snapped her head up to awareness; these mice must have drugged her drink! It would make since; the laughing and she could have sworn one of them had just left the counter where her drink was before it was given to her. 

Her head still hurt but she wasn't about to sit still, she stood up from the ground she was on only to find her legs where chained to the wall.

A quick panic swept over her, she scanned the room again; this time with more care-the room did seem familiar to her…she just couldn't place it…or more didn't want to.

******

Using the bed Erika had slept in that night Basil had Toby on the case. The dog sniffed around, while at the same time her friends called out her name hopping she would hear them.

After a time of walking and Toby sniffing the large puppy began to howl and ran to a dock.

Basil gave a cheerful cry as his blood hound had found the sent.

"Erika!!!" Dan tried again, if anything he had been the one calling her name a bit more then the others.

Toby then stopped and Basil slid off to investigate more.

The others followed shortly after.

Using his magnifying glass Basil observed some foot prints in the mud indicating there had been a short rain that night.

"It seems our friend was headed to the only pub near town, I propose we take cover and head in and get some answers." Basil suggested looking at the others.

Dan immediately nodded, "Oh, I'll make sure we get more then answers." He said under his breath.

***********

Erika was still trying to place her surrounds and gasped in word at a sound outside the door where a shadow appeared.

Erika held are breath as a sliver of light entered the room, she knew was about to meet her captor.

Soon the door was fully open and there at the entrance was Ratigan.

Erika was speechless.

"Ah, my dear, so good of you to join us…I was beginning to think you would sleep though everything, which wouldn't have mattered to much to me-but it gets lonely…you know waiting and all." he smirked.

Erika was mixed with the feeling of surprise and fear she couldn't find it in her to speak.

Ratigan slowly walked over to her and gently lifted her chin up to have her look him dead in the eyes.

Fear shone in these pretty eyes of hers, and as much as it pleased Ratigan he still craved to see that same look in his enemies eyes.

At last she found the courage to speak, "What are you talking about?" there was a weakness in her voice but not as bad as she felt it would come out.

Ratigan's smile grew as if he was waiting for her to ask.

"Why my sweet child, you are my bait to lead the one and only Basil of Baker Street to…me." he showed a pair of rodent teeth as he said the last word.

Erika was about to say more but Ratigan turned and began walking away, "Soon every thing will be clear." He smiled leaving the room.

Erika cursed she self under her breath, how could she have been so reckless?

**********

At the pub Basil and the others were dressed in 'low life cloths' Basil was a sailor in a worn out white body suite, Wrika was in a blue top and baggy pant, Carline was in a hookers outfit, and Dan was in a dark blue navy out fit with a matching hat.

"Why do I have to wear this? If anything Wrika should be in this." Carline complained.

Basil lifted an eyebrow, "He can't wear a hooker clothes."

Carline stared giggling at Basil's words, but like normal Basil didn't notice.

"Ya! I can't wear that." Wrika said with a laugh of her own.

"Shh-sh." Basil said harshly trying to get them to stop, last thing he needed was them blowing there cover.

The four of them took a sit at a near by table when the bar lady came to take there order.

"What can I get you guys?" she asked sweet and sour way.

The group just let Basil order the drinks like it was planed.

As Basil ordered while at the same time engaging in a small conversation with the lady Dan was looking around as if he was just waiting for some one to challenge him to a fight.

After a few mutinies of silence between them and a tray with a few 'weak' drinks in front of them Dan started to hear a group of mice behind him laughing and making jokes….about a girl?

Dan twitched his ear has he listened closer.

"I drugged her and got a very good price from the professor, I don't know why he wanted her, but the offer he made I just couldn't refuse." Once mouse laughed.

"Wow, so what did she look like? She must have been pretty if he wanted her that bad." Another asked with a laugh.

Dan strained his hearing to make sure he heard every word.

"Oh ya she was pretty, but not as pretty as the sight of the gold." He joked. "she was pale with lovely green eyes."

Dan stopped listening right there and stood up from his chair so rapidly it feel to the ground startling every one including Basil.

In one swift move Dan was at the mouse's throat holding him against the wall by his shirt collar.

"Where is SHE!" he yelled pushing him more into the wall.

The mouse was afraid to look Dan in the eyes so kept them shut and did he's best to answer.

"I…I" Dan hit him up against the wall again.

"Who did you give her to!" he yelled again knowing all to well the guy was about to say he didn't know; all low lives say that when confronted.

"Professor Ratigan!" he gasped quickly not wanting Dan to shove him into the wall again.

Basil quickly went to Dan side and started to pry him off the other mouse.

"Dan! He told you what you wanted to hear let him go." Carline pleaded.

"Your friend is right chap." Basil added still trying to loosen Dan grip on the guy.

At last Dan let go and watched the guy fall to the floor.

Dan was shaking a bit, he couldn't believe he had lost his temper like that.

Looking around Basil saw every one staring at them, so in shock others in anger.

"Time to go." Basil said grabbing Carlines paw, lady's first he said pushing her out the door with Dan and Wrika to follow.

Once outside Basil went about finding clues to where to find Ratigans lair.

Wrika walked around trying to find any clue as well as suddenly had a vision.

_A huge Rat was holding a young girl in his arms, not just any girl-Erika! He took her down into a swear pipe…_

The vision faded as Basil bumped her, not watching were he was going to find clues.

"Oh, excuse me dear fellow, didn't see you there." He said then kept looking around. 

"I know where she is." Wrika replied quickly.

Basil and the others gave a gasped look. "I know it sounds odd, but I just…saw her….she was taken into the swear pipes."

Basil put his glass away and put his paw to his chin in thought.

"But which swear?" he questioned thinking Wrika may have something. After all Ratigan WAS a 'swear rat'.

Wrika pointed. Basil found him self near a swear not fear from were they were. "So you believe our friend is down here somewhere." Basil said pointing to the drain pipes.

Wrika nodded, "Yes, right there….its where- my vision came in." she said as if hesitant.

In no time the four of them were down the pipes and found there way to the top, where a bright room waited for them.

"Ah, we found it. I never thought I'd see the day when I would find Ratigan's lair." Basil smiled to himself.

Dan, not being able to control him self ran to a door that looked like a prison feeling Erika was in there; and she was.

"Erika!" he said loud but not to loud.

Erika lifted her head from her keens and looked up, tears rolled down her face.

"Oh Erika, I thought we would never find you." he said seeing her cry. "It's ok, were here now."

Erika shook her head, "No! It's not alright! It's a trap! Get out!" but before they registered what she said all of them blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya! Slightly Faster update! =^-^= hope this story is coming out ok Masked Mouse.

And thank you all who have reviewed you make my day. ^_^

Nicole, Thank you for your review, I will try to be extra carful with my spelling, I check it but some times some just pass by me, I'll do my best to make sure it happens, if anything, less. ^-^;

A/N: ah! Sorry I seem to have made Ratigan a bit OOC…I guess I just have a hard time NOT making him more evil then he really is….hope that doesn't bug anyone….not to bad anyways.

***********

The room was cold and dry, Wrika opened her eyes to see what had happened and quickly regretted it.

All of her friends were asleep, or unconscious; she wasn't sure which one. Erika had tear stains on her fur and all of them were bonded down.

She looked down at her self, her hands were bound behind her back like the others and her feet chained to the wall behind her.

"Psst, guys." She tried to get one of them to wake up, they needed to find a way out. "Guys." She said a bit louder. Her effort was rewarded with a grunt from Dan.

"I feel I've been hit in the head with a bat…" he stated opening his eyes to focus on Wrika.

He looked around in horror, out of reaction he moved his hands just to find he couldn't.

A low growl escaped his lips, and he looked to the side to see Erika.

"Who ever is responsible for this will pay." He threatened under hi breath.

Erika heard Dan voice and slowly opened her eyes, fresh tears rolling down into her tan fur.

Carline and Basil were next to awake.

"What?...where are we?" Carline questioned looking around in a hurry.

"This was a trap." Every one moved there gaze to Basil, "I should have known." He cursed himself inwardly.

Erika looked at all her friends and depression swept over her. "This is all my fault." She hung her head in sorrow. "I should have never took off like I did."

Carline looked at her friend narrowing her eyes.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know this would happen." Dan began, but before he could go on Carline interrupted.

"Your right this is your fault!" she snapped. "Why would you just wonder off? You could at least have told us where you were going! What telling your best friends what up isn't important enough for you?!"

Erika started to cry again, "I couldn't tell you!" she snapped back in tears.

Carline stopped and gave a look of surprise.

"I couldn't tell you what I saw…." Tears were falling freely as the dream came back more clear then before. "You all were in pain; and Basil close to death…" she sniffed as more tears rolled into her fur.

The room went silent, as if what was just said needed to sink in.

"That's enough chaps," Basil broke in, "This isn't going to get us out; we need a plan."

Before another word could be spoke, the door opened filling the room with a blinding light.

Once there eyes adjusted they all looked up to see no other then Ratigan standing above them with the most evil of grins.

"Well, well, well." He began walking over to Basil.

He lifted Basil's chin roughly to look at him, "It appears the 'Great Mouse Detective' can be trapped."

Basil gave a death glare but quickly rethought his look when Ratigan pulled his face closer to his.

"Now, we wouldn't want to ruin that face of yours to soon would we?" he grinned.

Basil tried to pull his face away but Ratigan held his chin tight.

"Trust me, you don't want to rush me…" Basil had never felt fear in the face of his enemy and wasn't about to start now.

"Do your worse 'Rat' in the end I'll see you behind bars!"

Ratigan smacked Basil in the face at his words. "I told you not to rush me…but since you wish it." Unlocking Basil's chains Ratigan dragged him away from the others. "He'll be back." The rat stated with a grin and shut the door leaving Dan and the others alone.

This is all my fault and now Basil's paying the price." Erika cried.

Dan moved closer as best he could.

"Its ok, we can't changed what happened but we have to find a way out and save Basil."

"But how?" Carline questioned. "It's not like we can exactly move."

"We will find a way." Dan remarked. "I know it."

****

Ratigan dragged Basil into his lair and tossed him to the floor.

"Ready?" Ratigan asked with a grin.

Basil didn't know what the rat was talking about but stood up ready to speak when Fidget and another mouse hit him in the back making him fall back down.

"Ah!" Basil gripped his side as he fell hard on it.

"Not what I had in mind. But anything to keep you from moving." Ratigan laughed.

Before Basil had a chance to fully open his eyes after having them closed for a while holding in his grunt of pain all of the hunch men were hovering over him.

********

"Basil!, what do you think Ratigan will do to him?" Erika asked fear in her eyes.

"I'm…I'm not sure, but what ever it is, it can't be good." Dan replied struggling in his chains. "If only there was a way out." He mumbled.

"We have to save him…" Wrika added following Dan lead to try to get out of her bonds.

Carline just sat there staring at the ground. "None of this would have happened if we never played that song…" she said coldly.

Dan looked at her upsetly, "We didn't know that song would cause all this, there is no need to dwell on it…it won't help us now."

Wrika gave up the struggle and leaned back against the wall. "I guess all we can do is wait….and hope for a way out." She remarked with a small sigh.

"I think you may be right…" Dan agreed hopelessly.

**********

After what seemed like forever Basil was thrown back into the cell with them.

He had blood running down his chin and a black eye along with a mess of cuts and bruises.

"I'll be back; I'm not any where done with you…." Ratigan smiled evilly as he chained Basil back up. He then shot a glance at Dan, but then back to Basil. "I may just have to find a fun game to play with the rest of you…no point Basil of Baker Street having all of it." He laughed.

With out any more words spoken Ratigan grinned and left the room.

"Are you okay Basil?" Erika asked; she knew he wasn't but she didn't know what else to say.

"Ya, I'll be fine…he just let his men have fun with me as there punching bag, I haven't broken yet." He said pain in this voice but a very small hint of humor. Truth was, he didn't want the kids to be worried, children, no matter what age, didn't need to be overwhelmed by fear.

"We will got out of this alive and well." He added before putting his head back on the wall behind him.

Every one was quit knowing Basil needed rest after what he was put though and to have time for all of them to think.

Basil didn't get to sleep long before the hour was up Ratigan came back in the room and dragged him away with out so much as a word.

"I'll be back shortly for the rest of you…" he laughed from the other side of the door.

Once Basil was tied down to a mouse trap and Ratigan went back and grabbed up Carline and Wrika doing the same with them.

Ratigan then stared at Dan and Erika.

"What are you planning to do with us all?" Dan asked in a snapping tone.

Ratigan just grinned. "Nothing to you two….yet." he said then left the room with them both in there alone.

After about two hours of being in the room worried for the others safety Dan spoke. He couldn't take it, there was no telling what Ratigan would do to them, he had to tell Erika everything….other wise he may not ever have the chance.

"Hay Erika." Dan began.

"Ya?" she questioned, hurt still consumed in her face.

"I have to tell you something….before I don't have the chance…." He lowered his head not sure he wanted to tell her now that he started.

"I want to believe we have a chance, that we can find a way out of this….but just in case that does not happen…I have to tell you…" he paused again taking a deep breath.

"I do to." She broke in a single tear falling down her face. "But you first."

Dan swallowed hard and answered, "Okay, here it goes…..I….I love you."

Erika's head jerked up, and Dan saw it as a sing of surprise and disgust. He bent his head down with his eyes closed, at least it was off his chest….he did not expect her to have the same feeling…so why did it still hurt?

A small smile played on her face, "I love you too."

This time Dan's head jerked up. "Really?" he asked as if she was pulling his leg.

Erika nodded tears of joy and pain feeling her eyes. She really did love him….it was as clear as day.

"Oh Erika….if nothing else in this world mattered…" he trailed off not fully knowing where he was headed with that.

He pulled at his chains again and found he had loosened them where he could at least put his hands in front of him and no long keep them behind him.

He them cupped Erika's face in his hands. "I've always loved you…" with that said he lend in and kissed her.

After what seemed like hours they broke the kiss for air. "Erika…I don't know if we will get out of this alive, and I know I love you…with all that I am…."

Erika seemed to know where he was going with this and kissed his neck before whispering in his ear. "We are in a time were that is looked down upon if not wed…"

Dan nodded and kissed her again before putting in his two cents. "Please my love….it may be the only chance we have…we will keep it short, sweet, and discreet." He said simply.

Erika couldn't help it, all her life she wanted to be with Dan, and now she had the chance…and they were trapped in a cell.

"Ok, as long as no one finds out." She said worry in her voice.

Dan brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes, "They won't." He assured her.

**********

Wrika, Carline, and Basil were all tied down to a sitting up right, mouse trap waiting to see what Ratigan had in store for them.

"What are you waiting for?" Wrika snapped not being able to stand the suspense any longer.

Ratigan smirked "Nothing, I have just what I want….well almost what I want."

"What do you mean?" Carline asked.

Walking over to Basil he dragged a long claw across his jaw line down to his neck, making the detective hold his breath in fear the wrong air way could cause the claw to break skin.

"You see, I have my greatest foe at my mercy, but what I don't have is some new recruits..." he said making sure if Basil opened his mouth to deny he would be leaking blood.

"New recruits?" Wrika asked confused at what Ratigan needed new henchmen for.

Ratigan brought his claw back up to Basil's jaw line and pressed his muzzle closed and held it that way with one claw.

"Why yes…I could really use a few good…sly, mice to help me take down this for sake'n city." He remarked.

"Never!" Wrika snapped and anger.

Ratigan smirked, "I thought you'd say that….that's why I'm going to make you a deal…become my helpers in crime and I'll let the famous Basil of Baker Street live." He slowly cut a line under Basil's chin making him hiss in pain.

"Well?" he pushed waiting for an answer.

Basil quickly pulled his head away and yelled before any of them could speak. "Don't do it!" he couldn't get another word out, for Ratigan cupped his mouth shut.

"I'm still waiting…" he grinned but with a hint of irritation in his eyes.

Basil again pulled away and bite Ratigan's paw having him pull it away from his mouth altogether.

"It's not worth it! What ever you do don't…" Ratigan grabbed his muzzle again and sank his claws in to him making him scream and struggle.

"Keep this up and it wont matter what the answer is, you will die." He growled.

Wrika didn't know why but suddenly she saw something…a flash,

_Basil was sitting in a chair, he was much older, brown hair was gray and a sweet old lady mouse was next to him. two more mice entered the room, they….they were mice she knew! Both which had a baby similar to….Erika!? the baby was sleeping and Basil held her close rocking her._

_Suddenly there was a skip in time and the baby was five walking and talking, Basil was there along with the others. Another time skip, the baby was a teen, and it was no long questionable, the baby WAS Erika!_

Then the flashes stopped.

Wrika took a minute to regain her thoughts.

Ratigan seemed very angry at the lack of answer he was so 'patently' waiting for and grabbed both Wrika and Carline after cutting them free from the trap.

"I'll run the offer by you again! For now I'll let you consult with your other two friends." 

As the two of them were tossed back into the cell Ratigan dragged Basil and hog tied him throwing him next to Dan.

"I'll be back…and I want an answer." He snapped and slammed the door shut.

Both Dan and Erika were confused at what had just happened and looked to Carline for answers.

Wrika and Carline looked in to Basil's eyes as they saw he was fighting the darkness but was quickly losing.

Carline saw the questioned looks in her friends eyes and was thinking how to answer, but couldn't help notice the two of them were a lot closer then they were when they left….and Dan's and Erika's hands were able to reach were before they couldn't…

The more they thought about it the moment they entered the cell both had seemed to be smiling….the smile….

Carline glanced over at Wrika and both decided they would ask questions later…right now they were the ones who needed answers. 

As Wrika explained what had just happened and what was offered to them Basil was falling asleep, but he couldn't help the smell that entered his small nose….and the smell was not unfamiliar. Pulse being the detective that he was new from the looks on both Dan and Erika's faces and they sudden new 'closeness' something was going on between them…of coarse he could tell they both 'liked' each other but this was a new 'like' and a new type of 'close' friendship. But now was not the time to pry or think too much on it, now was a time to find a way out of a desperate situation.

Before Wrika and Carline got done explaining the deal of having Basil's life speared for there help in crime Basil had fully fallen into the darkness of sleep.

Wrika seeing this took the opportunely to tell Erika about her past vision.

"Erika, I have to tell you something." She began glancing back at Basil dead asleep on the ground then back at her friend. "I had a vision, well more like a flash back."

Erika gave her friend her full attention despite Dan's arm around her waist.

"I think Basil's your grandfather." She said bluntly she really wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush like she would normally do.

Erika and Dan both seemed to have the same shocked reaction.

"What?! That can't be!" she gasped more then said.

Dan did a double take as if taking Wrika's words into concretion. "Ya' know, now that you mention it, you two do look alike in a small way."

Erika stared at Basil but this time closer as thou trying to see what they saw.

"You have the same green eyes, the same color fur and your muzzles are similar." Dan added noticing all this for the first time himself.

"I….I think….your right…" Erika said almost speechless. She never did get to meet her grandpa due to him passing away just two years ago and lived to far away so her family never got to go visit before he dead.

Slowly crawling over so to net wake him, Erika brushed a strand of hair out of Basil's face. She couldn't completely wrap her mind around it, but yes it made since, she did feel a type of love for this mouse…he really was family. Leaning over carefully she kissed her future grandpa on the forehead.

Dan pulled Erika close wrapping her back in his arms. "Don't worry we will get out of here….besides we defiantly can't let him die…other wise you may never be born…" as these words flew out of his mouth he just about sobbed heavily; he couldn't think of a world with out Erika.

"But how?" she asked a tear falling from her eye.

Carline threw her head back slightly hitting the wall frustrated.

Wrika put her head down resting on her keens trying to think.

"We don't have a way out do we?" Erika questioned knowing the answer.

Carline sighed, "No…" she looked at both her friends them back at the sleeping detective. "There is something that is bugging me thou…" she was now staring at both Dan and Erika.

They seemed to know what was coming…after all, they were there friends….

Erika swallowed, "We…" before another word could be spoke Wrika snapped up.

"I know how to escape!" she practically shouted. It was then her friends realized she was in a trace and just now snapped out of it.

Forgetting the on coming conversation all of them looked at Wrika and waited.

"I know just how we can escape…." She grinned.

******

^_^ Please R&R next chapter will be up shortly. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Well like they say all good things must come to an end. I really hope I did a good job for you Masked Mouse. ^-^ I had funny writing this and I hope you had fun reading it. And I really hope it was to your liking.

**********

The room was filled with an awkward, anxious silence as every one had there attention on Wrika.

"And just how are we to escape?" Dan asked.

Wrika frowned a bit, "When the time is right I'll show you." she said hoping her friends would have patients. After all it wasn't something she could explain.

"When time is right?" Dan just about snapped. "When is that going to be? When Basil's dead?" Erika grabbed Dan's arm in order to clam him down, it seemed to work as he relaxed and didn't say another word.

Suddenly a groan was heard and the teens turned there attention to the awaking detective.

Basil was rubbing his head when Carline spoke, "You ok?" she asked crawling closer to him.

"Ya my lady, nothing to fright about…my body just needed a bit of rest." He said acting as if it was just a normal days ache.

Just then the door opened, the group jumped in there fur, it seemed Ratigan never gave them a break, especially Basil.

"Ah, awake are we?" he laughed mockingly.

Basil shot the rat the most evilest look no one thought he could give.

"So have you all thought about my offer? I'm sure your too friends had told you…" he remarked looking at Erika and Dan. "I'm not asking much, just a bit of partnership; It's the lest you could do, after all, I gave you two privacy." He smirked at the obvious couple.

Dan pulled Erika closer in fear Ratigan would pull something, but found by his words he hurt Erika, the poor girl started to cry into his chest. He had promised no one would find out…but here they were, Ratigan knowing everything, how? He didn't know.

"Well…?" Ratigan's sharp fangs glittered in the dim light.

Dan out of reaction snapped, "Never! Never will we join you!"

The room went silent, Wrika, Carline, and Erika looked at him as if he lost his mind…sure they never discussed a plan but he didn't need to blurt it out…they could have used that time to at least help Basil escape.

"Fair enough." Ratigan grinned. With a swift move he slammed the teen mice out of the way and grabbed Basil by the neck dragging him out of the cell.

Dan realizing his mistake leap at the door before it closed and placed his shekels so they would be slammed in hopes it would keep the door open.

Ratigan was stunned for a moment but once saw Dan's arms half way out the door smiled and went to slam it again in plan to brake the young mouse's paws, which to Dan felt like that was just what had happened as sharp pain ran though his body.

After the third slam and more cries from both Dan and his friends trying to get him to pull in his arms he heard a load clash and an emptiness on his wrists.

Looking at his arms Dan saw the chains where broke off.

Ratigan went to slam the door one more time but before it closed Dan had jumped out the full door at such a rage Ratigan flew back with Basil still in his grasp.

Dan leaped on top of Ratigan and punched him in the face, but the rats grip on Basil never hindered…his grip was so tight on the young detective Basil could feel his wind pipe crushing.

In a matter of moments Dan was pulled off Ratigan and bashed in the head with a club.

"About time Fidget." Ratigan stated annoyed.

Dan slowly started to get up but Ratigan kicked him back down.

"Damn brat!" he snared. He lifted Basil into the air loosening his grip a bit so the detective could take in a small portion of air.

"I'm going to make you all suffer…starting with you." he grinned. Instantly he dug his claws into Basil's neck drawing a trickle of blood.

The girls couldn't take it, they did all they could to brake free…Wrika positioned her claw just right and picked the lock of Carlines chains and then had her do the same with hers and both freed Erika.

Fidget and four other mice had Dan held down working to tie him up when Erika body slammed him to the side making him roll in a heap on the floor.

Wrika and Carline knocked the rest off of Dan helping him up. "Are you okay my love?" Erika asked worry in her voice.

"Ya, no need to worry sweetheart." He answered.

Basil was kicking and if he could would have screamed; Ratigan ignored the fight around him and dug so deep into the detectives neck he was losing his vision.

Wrika rammed into Ratigan but the big rat didn't move. With a swift paw Ratigan knocked her into a near by wall.

"Wrika!!" Dan cried. Jumping to his feet he followed Wrika's moves only to join her in the side of the rock hard wall.

"You think you can save him?" Ratigan laughed slightly to himself. "You'll all be killed slowly…or maybe I'll feed you to my cat! That's if she's not still stuffed after eating all those widows and orphans..." he smiled evilly glaring at Basil knowing he knew just what he was talking about.

Basil shot a look back before another painful mouth full of blood meet his throat.

"Any last words Basil?" he grinned pulling him closer to his face and licking a bit of the blood off his chin.

******

AH! I lied! This is not the end. ^_^

Stick around, it gets better. ^ _~


	6. Chapter 6

I've been in a big writing spirit lately and so I'm updating again quickly. ;)

Sorry I went a little over board with the song ^^; if you want to hear it to get the full affect for the story here is a link-- .com/watch?v=YsoyKcpDUno only click when you get to this part on the story. ^-^

If you don't like Skillet sorry. Then just don't click and read on.

-#-

Basil gasped for air but Ratigan's grip never let go. He was enjoying the sight of his greatest foe in his grip….dying…

Dan looked at the séance in front of him in horror; he couldn't let Basil die…what would become of his love? No! He couldn't think that…not right now…

Finding the strength he didn't think he had anymore he latched himself to Ratigan making him lose all grip of Basil.

The detective landed on the ground hard gasping and gagging on bits of blood that climbed its self to his throat.

Carline rushed to Basil's side in hopes to find a way to aid him, even thou it was clear she wouldn't be able to.

Dan sat on top of Ratigan and cursing at him punched him in the face several times before the huge Ratigan over powered him and flipped him over.

"I change my mind! You're my first victim!" Ratigan roared wrapping his paws around Dan's neck.

Erika screamed in horror as she watched Ratigan squeezing the life from her mate. "Please! Stop it!" she yelled tears running down her furred cheeks. Suddenly she remembered Wrika and how she said she knew a way out! Maybe she knew how to save Dan. "Wrika your idea, back in the cell!" she said hoping that's all the advice her friend needed.

Luckily it was and Wrika seemed to have gone into a trance…

Fidget launched himself at Wrika and knowing her friend was in her state of mind couldn't save her self.

Erika pushed Fidget right before he hit Wrika and rolled to the floor fighting.

Dan was turning blue by this time and Carline and Basil were now surrounded by Ratigan's other henchmen.

With what little he could muster Dan bit hard on Ratigans hand making him let go. He cradled his paw for only a minute before he lashed out at Dan again but the mouse dodged and kicked the rat in the shin.

Dan pulled out his claws and ready to tear into the rat hoping to finish this fight once and for all!

"TAKE THIS YOU MONSTER!!!" Dan yelled leaping into the air aimed at Ratigan's right eye.

The rat only got a glance before every thing went black!

_**BANG!!!**_

Blood spattered the floor.

Every one turned to see what had happened.

One of Ratigan's henchmen had a gun in his hand aimed right at Dan?!

Dan had falling over top of Ratigan claws sank deep into his right ear…Dan wasn't moving.

"NO!!!!" Erika yelled over come by the sight.

Ratigan slowly removed Dan's claws from his ear and stood up.

The room went silent….no one knowing what to say…except Ratigan.

"One down four to go." He grinned blood running down his face.

Just then a groan was heard, as every eye faced the sound they saw Dan slowly getting up.

"What! How did he live?" the rat questioned in shock.

Dan heard his question and smiled a bit, "its called your men have bad aim…he only hit my leg." Rolling over he reviled the blood drenched pants of his left leg.

Ratigan clenched his teeth and marched over to Dan death glare in his eyes.

Erika wasn't going to wait around and watch she jumped on Ratigan but was quickly tossed off and thrown on top of Dan who fell over with her crying in pain.

"I'm sorry…" Erika sobbed.

"Shh…its not your fault." Dan whispered.

Advancing on both of them a powerful wind picked up…

One of the henchmen looked to the sky in confusion, "Wind? We're under ground, how is there wind?"

But Ratigan wasn't fooled, he knew something was happening…and he knew where….Wrika!

The young mouse was now standing, air swirling around her like she was a spirit; which she might as well have been. Her fur was glowing and her eyes full of pain and hate yet with the still hint of love…but a love for her friends…

Spreading her arms wide open more wind entered the room along with a white light.

Once the light died and the wind clam each person noticed that Wrika and her friends had an instrument including Basil; he had a guitar but with is pain could only sit on the floor and play, Dan was in the same place. Wrika and Erika had microphones…

After a moment of questionable looks Dan, still not fully understanding, strummed his guitar.

The sound was powerful…shock waves shot out knocking at least four for Ratigan's henchmen down.

Carline smiled at this discovery and banged on her drums. The same thing happened….but all noticed Ratigan was unaffected.

Wrika winked at Erika as a sign to follow her lead.

"A HERO WILL SAVE US JUST IN TIME!" she yelled giving her friends the hint of what song to play. She wasn't worried about Basil, she knew sooner or later he would pick it up, but even if he didn't as long as he held that guitar he would be safe.

Erika put the mic to her lips and sang in her best loud vioce:

I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin My Faith Today

Wrika joined in: Fallin off the edge today

Erika: I am just a man  
Not superhuman!

Wrika: I'm not superhuman

With each word sang and drum and guitar strummed Ratigan and his men became wounded some flying into the far end wall.

Erika: Someone save me from the hate  
It's just another war  
Just another family torn

Wrika: Falling from my faith today

Erika and Wrika: Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

I need a HERO to save me now!  
I need a HERO!  
JEN: Save me now  
I need a HERO to save my life.

Erika: A hero will save me

Wrika: Just in time

Erika: I gotta fight today  
To live another day

Speakin my mind today

Wrika: My voice will be heard today

Erika: I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man

Wrika: I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today!

Both: It's just another war  
Just another family torn

Wrika: My voice will be heard today!

Erika: It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves.

Both: I need a HERO!  
To SAVE me now!  
I need a HERO!  
To Save me now

I need a HERO to save my life  
A hero will save me

Wrika: Just in time

Ratigan was now on the floor random cuts filled his face….but he still advanced on the band.

Erika: I need a HERO to save my life  
I need a HERO just in time

Save me just in time

Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for whats right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives

Wrika: And we're not ready to die

Erika: Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a HERO;

Wrika: I've got a HERO  
Livin' in me!

Erika: I'm gonna fight for whats right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight

Wrika: I will be ready to die

Erika: A Hero's not afraid to give his life  
A Hero's going to save me just in time

I need a HERO to save me now  
I need a HERO  
Wrika: To save me now

Both!: I need a HERO to save my life  
A HERO will save me  
JEN: Just in time

I need a HERO!  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive

I need a HERO!  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a HERO!

I NEED A HERO!

A HERO's gonna save me JUST IN TIME!

That was all the big Rat could take. The room was virtually empty, and Ratigan was on the floor knocked out.

The band glanced at each other with smiles breathing hard to catch the air they lost.

"We…we did it." Carline said happily.

Basil glanced at each one of them, he couldn't believe they had helped him take out one of his most feared enemies with music.

Soon the instruments began to fade away. Carline and Wrika help Basil to his feet and Erika helped Dan.

"Come on lets go home…" Basil said almost exhausted. But as the group turned to leave.

"Not so fast…" growled a very pissed off Ratigan.

All of them stopped and slowly turned around. There back on his feet was Ratigan, his face fully transformed into a true monster!

With out any chance of a thought Ratigan attacked like a real beast.

As Ratigan got within rage of reaching Basil Erika jumped in his way….blood showered her friends.

The group was struck with horror, for wedged between; where Basil would have been, was Erika. Her limp from hanging from Ratgian's mouth, teeth sank into her neck.

Blood ran down the rat's muzzle and dripped to the floor making pools around his paws.

-#-

MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7 FIN

Dan saw the sight in front of him…his love…gone and held in the jaws of this…this BEAST!

Ratigan tossed Erika's body aside and walked closer to what was left of the group.

Dan couldn't take his eyes off the sight of his love…deep pain and hate!? Flooded his body….no one had a chance to react when suddenly!

'_SNAP!'_

Dan clamped on to Ratigan sinking his jaws into the rat's neck with no mercury.

Ratigan shouted in pain and clawed at Dan drawing blood from his back and face, but the young mouse didn't flinch. Deeper his teeth sank gashing more blood from the rat.

Wrika and Carline watched in horror but knew this was the time to move Basil away.

Ratigan saw the girls moving Basil and tried to leap at him, but Dan held him in place. At last Ratigan removed Dan from his neck but before he could move any more Dan leaped back at him.

Both went into a true rodent fight. Growls, teeth, claws, all came flying at once, tails and fur up on a fritz.

Basil was breathing hard but was breathless at the sight. Who knew such a kid could hold such power?

Ratigan bit into Dan's back and flew in him across the room, but Dan was already numb…noting in him felt pain anymore…he had a drive-and that drive was determined to kill the one who killed his love.

"We have to do something, he'll get himself killed, or he'll change the future by killing Ratigan." Wrika remarked.

"I know. But what can we do?" Carline answered.

Wrika then got a vision. "Carline! There are cops, right above us! Your faster, go up there and get them down here!"

"But what about…"

"GO!" Carline jumped at her friends words and ran out of the sewer.

Dan and Ratigan were now both a frightful mess, blood covered the floor and fur was missing in different spots on each of them.

"Give it up MOUSE! You're no match against me."

"I beg to differ, mice can take down RATs just as much." He barked back.

The word Rat set Ratigan off again. Both kept at each other drawing more blood and fur.

"Put your paws in the air!" yelled a mans voice.

Both Ratigan and Dan stopped in there tracks.

Before anymore words could be said Ratigan took off. The cops right on his tail.

Dan went to chase after him but Carline stopped him. "No Dan let him go."

"He killed Erika! I'll never let him go!" he snapped back, Carline grabbed onto his arm.

"Dan please listen to me."

"No!"

"Dang it Dan listen!"

Dan pulled harder but Carline refused to let go.

"I'll kill him!"

"Dan! She'll be ok! I swear!"

"She's dead Carline!" he yelled.

"Dan! Basil's not!"

"So!" he yelled again.

Both were yelling so loud every one could hear.

"His her grandfather! In this time she's not born yet! So she's still live!"

The room had gone quit….Dan stopped struggling. It sank in.

Basil's eyes grew wide…but knew now was not the time to expand on it.

Some more cops came down, "You ok there buddy?" a cop asked helping Dan up. "You must have some guts to attack a rat like him on your own like that."

Dan looked over where Erika's body was and saw it was gone…smears of blood indicated that the 'Cat' hidden away somewhere down there had took her away. It tore him apart in side.

Dan didn't say much and allowed the cop to help him and his friends out of the underground hell and back to the surface.

After each of them were cleaned up and bandaged they were free to go home; which was back at Basil's house.

"Thank you, I don't know what I'd do if it wasn't for you kids."

"We just glad your okay." Wrika replied. Basil couldn't help him self he swiftly gave Carline and Wrika a hug, but quickly grew wide-eyed and pulled away from them looking at Wrika his face quickly turning red.

"I...am….so sorry…I guess my detective skills need a bit more work."

Wrika laughed slightly, "Its okay, I get mice confusing me as a boy all the time, I'm use to it, and honestly it doesn't bug me." but Basil was still embarrassed in thinking Wrika was a male the whole time.

Dan walked up to Basil and got in turn in a hug in.

Basil smiled sitting in his good chair. "I'm glad Ratigan is safe behind bars, but now I have a question…" the teens thou still not in the best of shape had a feeling what was about to be asked and prepared them selves to answer.

"Erika is my….granddaughter?"

Dan rubbed his arms uneasily he was about to say something but was relived when Wrika spoke up first.

"Truth is Basil, we can't give you any more information…you weren't even suppose to find out." She brought her voice down to a whisper as she as the last part.

Basil, giving a puzzled look slowly pushed the subject aside.

"I don't know chaps, I don't for see my self getting hitched." He grinned hoping one of them would spill the words he now wanted to here; but the teens didn't to his disappointment.

After a moment of silence Basil stood up.

"So I would assume you guys are ready to head back home about now am I right?" he asked with a smile.

All of them stared at the detective as if he had lost his mind…or was hiding the fact he was a magician.

"Don't tell me you know how to get us home…" Dan stated stunned.

Basil just grabbed his hurt arm and smirked. "I found out how when Wrika made all those instruments appear and the power behind them."

The teens went wide eyed.

"Follow me." Basil said limping to his back door that would lead them to the house of the human living near by.

The teens followed close and became amazed at the view; never had any of them ever seen a humans place before.

The lights were off when they entered.

"Toby…" Basil called out still babying his wounds.

In a matter of moments Toby was standing before them.

"Dose this mean another joyride on the hound?" Dan asked rubbing his hurt lag indicating he wouldn't be too fond of that.

Basil shook his head. "No, don't worry no rides, we just need him to help reach."

The teens looked at up beyond him, "Reach what?" Carline asked.

"The book case." Basil said once he realized pointing wasn't going to work due to the pain in caused.

Smiling a bit the others slowly followed Basil climbing on Toby and traveling to the book case.

Toby lifted them willingly happy he was useful.

Once they got to the case of books Basil went snooping around looking for what the teens would imagine to be the way out.

"Umm…I know its—here-somewhere." Basil said mostly to himself feeling pain in his body but keeping it at bay as long as he could.

Dan sat at the edge of the case and started to tear up, he really wanted Erika with him; even thou he knew she was still alive in there time, he just couldn't grasp what he had seen, the image of his love being killed like that just ate at him.

"Aw, here it is…" Basil said at last. He pulled out a mouse size book that was hiding with in the human size ones and other mice sized ones.

All of them gathered around to take a better look at it, and to figure out why Basil needed it.

"With the powers Wrika posses and the skill you have as a band gives me no doubt this book's magic songs will get you back to your rightful time." Basil briefly explained his reasoning.

Dan wrinkled his nose a bit, "But if this is jammed full of 'magic songs'" he said using his fingers to indicate quoits, "then how do we know which one to play to get home? I mean how do we know it take us somewhere else?"

Basil flicked his tail, "That part you guys are going to have to find out on your own, but I have faith in you three, you'll figure it out."

Wrika extended her paw and Basil handed her the book. Studying the odd blue paper back book Wrika blinked surprised.

"This one." She said pointing to a song in the middle of the book.

"Give me your eyes?" Carline remarked reading the songs title, "How do you know?"

"Well think about it…this trip has been a lesson for all of us…we have grown as a band." She looked over at Basil, "And you as a person."

Basil's face started to glow a little but not as much as her friends knowing she was right.

"And best part…we don't need anything but our voices." She added running her thin finger over the pages words.

"So this is it?" Carline said more in an asking tone.

Basil and Dan nodded not realizing they did it together.

"Well then…" Wrika began, "let's go home…"

"And keep Erika from worrying." Dan added mostly to help himself feel better about her not being there.

Carline playfully nodded.

"Well this is goodbye." Wrika said smiling at Basil.

"Yes. I'll never forget what you all have done for me." Basil replied waving weakly.

The teens smiled weakly as Wrika lad the book at there feet so they all could see and read it.

"Ready?" She asked. Dan and Carline nodded. "Why don't you start us off?" she said looking at Dan.

He quickly took up the offer and focused on the first lyric. As the words came out his lips he could swear he could really feel and hear the beat, as did the others.

"Looked down from a broken sky, traced out by the city lights my world from a mile high best sit in the house tonight.

Touched down on the cold black top, hold on for the sudden stop; breath in the familiar shock of confusion and chaos.

All those people going somewhere, why have I never cared?"

Wrika and Carline joined in with the chorus.

"Give me your eyes for just one second  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Everything that I keep missing  
Give me your love for humanity  
Give me your arms for the broken hearted  
Ones that are far beyond my reach.  
Give me your heart for the ones forgotten  
Give me your eyes so I can see"  
"Yeah"

Dan took the lead once again,

"Step out on a busy street  
See a girl and our eyes meet  
Does her best to smile at me  
To hide what's underneath  
There's a man just to her right  
Black suit and a bright red tie  
Too ashamed to tell his wife  
He's out of work  
He's buying time  
All those people going somewhere  
Why have I never cared?"

As the song went on a circle of light wrapped around them in a warming glow.

"Give me your eyes for just one second  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Everything that I keep missing  
Give me your love for humanity  
Give me your arms for the broken hearted  
Ones that are far beyond my reach.  
Give me your heart for the ones forgotten  
Give me your eyes so I can see…"  
"Yeah!"

Both Dan and Wrika took over while Carline started in the background lyrics.

"I've Been there a million times  
A couple of million eyes  
Just moving past me by  
I swear I never thought that I was wrong  
Well I want a second glance"  
So give me a second chance  
To see the way you see the people all along"

_**(Background sang by Carline)**_

"_Give me your eyes! _

_Lord, give me your eyes!_

_Everything, I keep missing_

_Give me your arms!_

_For the broken hearted!_

_Give me your arms,_

_Lord, give me your eyes!" _

**(Dan & Wrika)**

"Give me your eyes for just one second  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Everything that I keep missing  
Give me your love for humanity  
Give me your arms for the broken hearted  
Ones that are far beyond my reach.  
Give me your heart for the ones forgotten  
Give me your eyes so I can see"  
"Yeah!"  
"Yeah"  
"yeah"  
"yeah"

In a blink of an eye they waved there last good byes and vanished.

###########################################

Back where they began Dan, Carline, and Wrika blinked not fully believing they were home.

Once focused Dan quickly looked around of Erika who he found much to his hearts relief appear near the drum set.

"Erika!" he cried joyfully.

Erika looked up after being temporally stunned and saw her friends.

"Dan!" she quickly ran into his arms.

"What about us? You happy to see us to? 'cause we missed you." Carline smirked.

"Of courses I did" Erika said smiling back at her friends.

All of them hugged grateful to be home and alive.

Just then they heard the door open.

"Kids, it lunch time if any of you are hungry." Erika's mom said before going back into the house.

The teens just looked at each other oddly then laughed not being able to help it.

"So think we should get back to practicing before the concert? Erika asked.

Wrika and Carline looked at each other then threw on arm over Erika playfully, "Nah, we're already perfect." Wrika stated and the four of them shared in another giggle and walked into the house ready for a good long rest and snack.

_**THE END!**_

**************************************

It maybe the end but reviews are still very loved. ^_^

Hope this came out to your liking Masked Mouse. ;)

(This is my first time writing a request, and I must say I had fun writing it.) =^_^=


End file.
